


Stardust and Diamonds

by RebeccaStevenTaylor



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaStevenTaylor/pseuds/RebeccaStevenTaylor
Summary: Just a fluffy little piece about Aziraphale discovering the Mozart CD in Crowley's car.





	Stardust and Diamonds

As Crowley stepped on the accelerator and flung the car around Piccadilly Circus, Aziraphale, unable to look at the road, and trying very hard to distract himself from almost certain death, reached for the glovebox.

'Music, we need music - Mozart?' He held up the CD. 'Why have you got this?'

'What? You like Mozart, don't you?' Crowley asked as he raced down Shaftsbury Avenue

'Yes, but you don't. You like The Velvet Subway'. The Angel was so confused he forgot to hang on as Crowley hit Charing Cross Road.

'Underground! I just thought I'd get something you like. If it's the wrong one I can change it.'

'No, it's perfect - it's just I thought all music in your car changed to Queen after two weeks.'

'It's your own fault, what kind of idiot thought riding a scooter on the road was a good idea!' Crowley shouted out of the window. 'Oh, wait, I think that was one of mine. Well, I'll just buy another CD again.'

'Again? How many have you bought?' Things were changing in Aziraphale's mind. Worlds were shifting on their axis. Stars were aligning. Crowley, too busy trying to chase a tuk-tuk through Chinatown, didn't notice.

'I don't know, 50, 60, something like that.'

Aziraphale stared at the CD as if it was made of stardust and diamonds. He didn't even notice the pedestrian screaming as they ran out of the way of the car.

'That's the nicest thing you've ever done for me.’ He thought for a minute, mentally checking that statement. ‘As nice as the books. And Hamlet. And the crepes.' And now Aziraphale thought about it, really thought, there had been dozens of thoughtful things Crowley had done for him. Thousands. Millions. 6000 years of kindness from the very first moment.

He sat very still, clutching the Mozart CD and staring out of the window. For thousands of years he'd been confused and lost and so very unsure. Now, just one tiny act of kindness had suddenly made everything very clear.

Crowley, becoming aware his Angel had gone very quiet, drove steadily towards St James Park. Something was changing...

The murky London light was becoming stardust and diamonds. The music from the busker changed to Queen’s Love of My Life. The stink of traffic fumes became the scent of roses. The traffic noise disappeared.

'Crowley,' Aziraphale said shyly. 'Do you remember when I told you that you go too fast for me?'

Crowley slammed the brakes on and sat there, trying to stay calm. That other time, he could have sworn Aziraphale would say yes, but it was always no. No, no, no. He didn't know why he kept asking. Well, apart from the minor detail of his entire life revolving around his love for Aziraphale.

'Yes.'

'Well, I think,' Aziraphale glanced at the man beside him, who was resolutely staring ahead and not looking at Aziraphale. The angel touched the demon's arm gently, and he turned to look at Aziraphale. ''I think, now, I think you can go as fast as you like.'


End file.
